pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 17
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Ep. 17 Kanto Sabrina's Fury Officer Jenny: I'll leave you here. The gym is that way. Jack: Thanks for putting us off here! Bye! Jack, Tracey, Wartortle and Jack's other Pokémon walk towards the gym, as suddenly, a boy runs towards them. Toby: Hey Jack! Jack: Toby! How are you? Toby: Not so well... Jack: Why? Toby: Well...the gym...the gym-leader, Sabrina, went psycho, and destroyed half of the gym... Jack: WHAT?! Toby: I was battling her when it happened...I broke my arm... Jack: Whoa...where is she now? Toby: She's locked up, in a hospital... Jack: Where is it? Toby: Just outside the city... Scene Shift They are inside the hospital, and walk up to the reception. Jack: Hello? Recepionist: Hi! Can i help you? Jack: Uh...yes...we come for the gym-leader, Sabrina... Receptionist: I'm sorry, but you can't visit her right now...she still has to calm down... Jack: But i can help! Really! Receptionist: Err...okay. Come back when its 1 P.M. /13 o'clock. Scene Shift Jack: How 'bout a rematch, Toby? Toby: Okay! Go, Eevee! Jack: Tortle time! Wartortle uses Water Pulse, but Eevee dodges and uses Swift. Wartortle tries to run away, but the stars follow him and hit him. Wartortle then uses Bite, which Eevee tries to repel by using Bite too. Eevee bites him in the tail and Wartortle bites her in the back. They then both jump away. Jack: Wartortle, Rapid Spin! Toby: Quick Attack! The attacks hit eachother, as both Pokémon get thrown up. Wartortle then Water Pulses Eevee, which hits the ground. Eevee then uses another Swift, hitting Wartortle. Wartortle uses Bubblebeam just before it hits him, and the stars are stuck in bubbles. The bubbles fly up into the sky. As Eevee is looking at the bubbles, Wartortle uses Water Pulse, which knocks her out. Jack: Uh-uh! I won! Who won?! I won! Toby: Calm down, you look like you're having a heart attack... Jack: Its 1 P.M./ 13 'o clock! They run back in the hospital. Receptionist: Follow me. They walk into a door, which leads to a hallway. Then they walk into the last door. Receptionist: We've got visitors, doc. Docter: Ah. Yes. Come in. Jack then tells his plan to the docter, which starts to nod. Docter: Yes. Yes i understand...that's a good plan. But are you sure? Jack: Yeah! The docter walks in a room, encased by metal and glass. Sabrina is sitting on the ground, keeping her head covered with her hands. The docter tells her something, as she immediately stands up and starts to nod. Sabrina: So...you...are...Jack? Jack: Yes. Come, follow me. Scene Shift Sabrina: Mr. Mime...Use Light Screen, all around me. Now. Mr. Mime: Miii-staamiime! Jack: Okay! Now, unleash your madness...or something...whatever. Just get mad! Sabrina: This...is...the...easiest...part!!! Sabrina's eyes glow white, as a purple ball appears around her. It breaks the Light Screen, but Mr. Mime keeps remaking it. Suddenly, she stops, and her eyes turn back to normal. Sabrina: It worked! Thank you Jack! I am normal again! Jack: Ehh, yeah, no problem. Now, can we battle? I want my badge!! Sabrina: Tomorrow. I promise. I'm tired and hungry, and i'm sure you are too. I'll get food! How about that? Jack: Pizza? French fries? Hamburgers? Hotdogs? Sabrina: All? Jack: AWW YEAH!!!11!!1!!!!!1111 Fin. Category:Episodes